When First Love Begin
by HanamiYakumo
Summary: Hidup ini terkadang menyebalkan... terkadang banyak terjadi hal yang membuat ku kaget... tapi aku bisa berkata jika aku mencintainya...
1. Chapter 1

One Piece milik Eiichiro Oda ya...

Kalau When First Love Begin it's mine!

"Jadi?Law namamu Trafalgar D Watel Law ? Bukan hanya Trafalgar Law?" Tanya Luffy dengan nada seperti mengintrogasi. "Yah... seperti yang kau dengar dariku dan sepertinya aku harus memberitahumu namaku yang asli Luffy-kun..." ucap Law dengan lirih... "seperti yang kau dengar dari kakakmu jika di tempat asalku adalah white city di South Blue... waktu dahulu negaraku terkena penyakit dari amber lead... seluruh penduduk negaraku dibantai... ayahku,ibuku, juga Lamy adikku... juga meninggal, kami dibantai karena penyakit kami dianggap berbahaya... tapi sebenarnya penyakit itu tidak dapat menular!" Ucap Law dengan sedikit keras. "Law...?" Ucap Luffy lirih, melihat Law sedikit bergetar Luffy memeluknya dengan erat dan berkata "Law... tenanglah jika kau tidak sanggup menceritakannya tak apa..." tiba tiba dari balik pintu muncullah sesosok kuning(?) Dengan luka dimatanya dengan berdeham dan memandang Luffy dengan skeptis, kemudian dia berkata kepada Law, "jangan sentuh adikku, baka!" Luffy hanya sedikit tercengang akibat ulah kakaknya dan memberitahu kakakya jika ia baik baik saja, tak usah khawatir. Dibalik pintu terdengar suara "Cieee" yang cukup keras, Luffy yang mendengar itu cuma dapat ngeblush dan salting, dan berlalu meninggalkan Law dan Sabo, "maaf sabo-san tadi saya cuma..." ucap Law dengan sedikit blush tentunya, "Hehe, aku lihat sendiri kok apa yang terjadi, aku cuma ingin melihat tindakannya Luffy-kun. Hehe" ucap Sabo sambil tersenyum walau sedikit agak dipaksakan. "Ya... sudah dulu ya Law-kun aku harus menelepon Dragon-san dulu... Jaa~" ucap Sabo sambil berlalu meninggalkan Law sendiri. 'Astaga.. Tuhan... apa yang terjadi pada jantungku ini?' Ucap Law dalam hati. Sedangkan di tempat Luffy , Luffy berkata "Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa reaksiku sangat aneh?!" Dan bersama Sabo, Sabo berkata "Law... aku akan mengetestmu... hihi..."

Chap 1 Prologue end


	2. True Feeling

One Piece still not mine...

When First Love Begin, of course it's mine

"..." Terdiam, memikirkan kejadian tadi siang Law hanya dapat termenung dan terdiam. Memikirkan kejadian itu sering kali membuat pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"ucap Law pelan juga setengah merutuk. Law yang tengah berdiri di pinggir pembatas kapal Luffy membuatnya berpikir jika ini tempat yang benar-benar pas untuk merenung. Sebenarnya Law tak habis pikir tentang kejadian tadi siang terutama muka Sabo yang sedikit mencurigakan. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya pada Sabo apa yang terjadi, tapi ia urungkan niatnya karna melihat Sabo yang benar- benar kelihatan sibuk (sibuk dengan kegiatan yang tidak jelas). Melihat Luffy yang keluar dari kabin kapal membuat law sedikit terkejut diikuti dengan semburat merah yang tidak ketinggalan juga, Luffy melihat Law yang sedang berdiri di pinggir pembatas kapal, Law yang sadar diperhatikan Luffy hanya tersenyum lembut kepadanya membuat Luffy yang melihat senyuman Law membuat muka Luffy merah padam dan membuatnya sedikit kikuk, Luffy pun segera membuang mukanya untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang cukup dapat dikatakan seperti tomat, beberapa saat kemudian Law memecahkan keheningan, "Luffy... mau kemana kau?" tanya Law sedikit mengintrogasi, "Eto... a-aku hanya-hanya-hanya mau ke tempat Rebecca kok... ehe-ehe-ehe" jawab Luffy dengan ketawa yang sedikit dipaksakan. "Hn... hati-hati..." ucap Law sedikit dingin membuat Luffy sedikit tersenyum dipaksakan dan mengangguk pelan. Luffy pun segera pergi dari kapal, melihat Luffy pergi ia hanya dapat merutuk kesal. Beberapa saat kemudian mucullah Sabo dengan segala ketrollingannya. "Ehem... Law... Kenapa?" tanya Sabo menggoda , "Aku... tidak... hanya saja..." ucap Law kikuk, "Aduduh... Kacian anak papa, bete" ucap Sabo seperti sedikit mengejek. "Papa mau ngejal Luffy dulu ya... jaaa~" ucap Sabo memanasi, "Ukh! Damn!" rutuk Law kesal, Koala yang hanya melihat Law di trollingin sama Sabo berjalan mendekati Law, Law yang sadar Koala datang hanya memandang lelah Koala. "Kau tak apa-apa kan?"tanya Koala, "Kau lihat sendirikan apa yang terjadi denganku...Koala-san" jawab Law sedikit senyum sinis juga tidak luput dari mukanya, ia serasa sangat ingin mengunyel muka Sabo atas perkataannya yang sangat menyebalkan tingkat dewa. "Haha... kau tenang saja dia memang suka jahil seperti itu apalagi terhadap Luffy-kun, jika kau tahu saja Sabo sendiri juga sering mengejek Luffy" ucap Koala sedikit tertawa. "Kau yang penting percaya pada diri sendiri... jika kau memang menyukai 'dia' ungkapkan saja. Terutama Luffy- kun yang kelihatannya lumayan banyak digandrungi sama cewek... kau harus berhati-hati Law-kun. Juga kata Iva-san jika Boa Hancock menyukai Luffy." Ucap Koala menasehati. "Sudah tau.." ucap Law memotong perkataannya, "Aku sudah tau jika Boa hancock memang menyukai... mencintai Luffy... dan aku sangat mengerti apa yang terjadi, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri hanya dengan melihat kedekatan Luffy dan Boa Hancock..." ucap Law sedikit keras. "Apa kau tau apa yang terjadi denganmu sekarang?"tanya koala meyakinkan. "Apa... Aku... jatuh cinta... pada... Luffy?" tanya Law pada dirinya sendiri. "Menurutmu? " tanya Koala dengan sedikit tersenyum, "Koi janai..." ucap Law pelan, "Ini pasti bukan cinta! Aku yakin itu!Koala-san"lanjut Law, "Law... terserah apapun yang akan kau katakan... itu pasti ada akibatnya... dan juga.. cepat atau lambat kau juga akan tau yang sebenarnya" ucap Koala sembari pergi meninggalkan Law sendiri. 'Sebenarnya... apa maksudnya?' ucap Law dalam hati. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara rusuh dari dalam kabin, dari pecahan kaca, sampai suara meongan kucing(?) juga terdengar suara teriakan seperti...

"MARIMO PERGI SANA! MENGGANGGU SAJA!"

"URUSAI!PAPAN DART!"

"TERNYATA KALIAN SANGAT SUKA BERCANDA YA! YOHOHOHO" beberapa detik kemudian suara tidak jelas yang terdengar dari dalam kapal menghilang. Law hanya terkikik geli ketika mendengar itu, ia rasanya merimdukan keberadaan awaknya yang terkadang membuat rusuh seperti itu, kemudian Law hanya menarik napas panjang dan melihat langit malam.

Di tempat Luffy hanya sedang berjalan sendirian Cuma beberapa orang saja yang berlalu lalang, semenjak Luffy memukul mundur Doflamingo dari Dreesrosa,Dreesrosa menjadi tentram ia di kerajaan Dreesrosa ia hanya berdiri diluar saja, beberapa saat kemudia ia melihat Rebecca dan Rebecca mengajak Luffy ke dalam istana. "Rebecca... kamu mau ngapain? Nyiapin toa, ada pianonya lagi..." tanya Luffy polos. "Hahaha...aku mau nyanyi Luffy-kun aku tau lagu baru dari Brook-san jadi aku mau menyanyikannya" jawab Rebecca setengah tertawa. "Kita tak harus mengangkat pedang selalu kan?" lanjutnya. Luffy yang mendengarnya hanya menganggukan kepala. "Rebecca ayo mulai!" ucap Violet yang tiba-tiba ada di kursi piano. "Oke!" ucap Rebecca bersemangat

_Caila lily,carnation,daisy,silently chase away your worries_

_Chrysantheum,kalanchoe,become your shield whenever you fall asleep_

_I cried out, please don't leaave me behind, leave me behind_

_So you held me tight,and said I will be just fine,I will be just fine, I will be just fine_

_Petals dance for our velediction, and synchronize to your frozen pulsation_

_Take me to where your soul may live in peace, final destination_

_Touch your skin sympathetically brushed against, the shoulder you used to embrace_

_Sparkling ashes drift along your flames, and softly merge into the sky_

_Lisianthus, aroma drags me out of where I was, cream rose, stargazer, iris_

_Construct the map that help me trace your steps_

_Zipped my mount,I just keep climbing up, keep climbing up, justify our vows_

_I know you are right above, you are right above, you are right above_

_Look now, I'm on the top of your world,top of your world_

_My darling, here I come, I yell, and take a leap to Hell_

_Swirling wind sings for our reunion, and nine point eight is my acceleration_

_Take me to where our souls may live in peace, our brand new commencement_

_Touch of your lips compassiontely pressed againts the skull that you used to cherish_

_Delicate flesh decomposes of_

_ my rotten bones and softly merge into the sky_

"Yay! Selesai " ucap Rebecca Keras sambil kegirangan, Luffy sendiri ikut berteriak kegirangan sambil bertepuk tangan, Violet yang melihat Luffy dan Rebecca hanya tertawa. "Luffy-kun apa kau melihat sedikit perubahan dalam Law-san?" Tanya Rebecca, "Entahlah aku tak tau, aku bukan orang yang terlalu peka kau tau itu kan?"jawab Luffy sambil menyeruput the yang dibuatkan oleh Violet, "Luffy-kun apa kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Law-san?"Tanya Rebecca, sontak membuat Luffy dan Violet yang berada di ruang tamu kerajaan kaget, dengan Luffy sedikit menyemburkan tehnya. "Rebecca! Jangan menanyakan yang macam-macam"ujar Violet, "Uhh? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Rebecca dengan muka tak bersalah , Luffy yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya tertunduk diam, ia sangat malu ketika Rebecca menanyakan hal semacam itu. "Aku tak ada hubungan apa pun dengan Law, kami hanyalah teman saja" ucap Luffy sedikit tersenyum miris. "Luffy-kun… semoga hubungan kalian langgeng" ucap Violet anggun. "HIEEE! Sudah aku bilang aku tak ada hubungan apa pun dengan Law! Camkan itu! "ucap Luffy setengah berteriak "Eto... Rebecca... ini sudah malam... aku harus kembali ke kapalku... jaa~" Lanjut Luffy, sambil meninggalkan tempat Violet dan Rebecca. "Jaa~ Luffy!" ucap Rebecca dan Violet bersamaan. "Violet sepertinya mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi ya!hehe" ucap Rebecca, Violet hanya mengangguk pelan. Sesampainya di kapal Luffy melihat Law (lagi) dan masih ditempat yang sama dengan posisi yang sama. Luffy pun hanya berjalan pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Law. Law hanya melihat kebelakang, melihat Luffy berjalan sambil memalingkan mukanya, "Luffy! kemari!" panggil Law, sang empu yang dipanggil langsung sweatdrop dan berjalan menuju Law sambil menundukkan kepalanya juga dengan lipatan sewot yang menggantung dikepalanya. "Ad- ada apa Law?"tanya Luffy, Law sendiri tak menjawab apapun, luffy pun bertanya lagi, ada apa, Law hanya terdiam saja, Law yang tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya, membuat Luffy kesal, ketika Luffy berbalik karna ingin pergi ke dalam kapalnya, Law menarik Luffy ke dalam dekapannya dan mendekatkan pedang miliknya yang sudah tidak bersarung ke leher Luffy. Hal itu sontak membuat Luffy terkejut dan terdiam melihat pedang Law yang sangat tajam berada di lehernya. "Law...?" ucap Luffy pelan "What the hell are you doing?!" lanjut Luffy. "Kenapa?..." tanya Law potong, "Kenapa? kenapa kau? kenapa kau mudah sekali mengambil hatiku? mengambil perhatianku?Luffy..." ucap Law sembari mengeratkan pelukannya dan makin mendekatkan pedangnya. 'Setiap kali aku ingin membunuhmu, perasaan berat selalu menghampiriku... kenapa kau buat aku jadi gila?' ucap Law dalam hati. Law pun langsung menghantamkan tubuh Luffy ke lantai, karna ke jadian itu Luffy sedikit meringis sakit, Law pun mendekatkan parasnya ke telinga Luffy, Luffy merasa sedikit geli karna napas Law menyapu telinganya , "Aku... Aku tak tau harus seperti apa jika aku berada di dekatmu..." lanjut Law. "Setiap aku berada didekatmu... detak jantungku serasa makin cepat... " ucap Law, Law pun makin mendekatkan parasnya makin mendekat ke paras Luffy, Luffy sendiri hanya bisa pasrah karena tubuhnya membeku serasa darah naik ke-kepala, ketika Law mencium pipinya. Setelah dicium, luffy hanya dapat diam ditempat dengan muka yang cukup merah, Law pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan kembali kekapalnya. Luffy yang ditinggal hanya bisa merutuk kesal atas kejadian itu. Karna kejadian itu Luffy hanya bisa tertunduk kalut dan sedikit berbisik "Law…" . Dan Luffy tak sadar jika ada yang menguntit dari kejauhan. "Luffy-kun hehe, selamat…" ucap Sabo dari kejauhan dan berpikir ini pasti akan seru sembari meninggalkan tempatnya.

Chap 2 End(TBC)

Balasan review dan Free Time!

Sabo: Saatnya balasan review minna!

Luffy: Bukan! Saatnya Free Time!

Sabo: Dua-duanya sama-kan?

Luffy: Oke! Terima kasih untuk Rune Of Darkness! _Arigato nee~_

Law(tiba-tiba datang): What the hell! Aku disuruh jadi uke?

Sabo: Wah? Ohohoho! Welcome to the hell my friend #smirk

Luffy: Etto? Kata Hana-chan nanti bakal nyempil LuLaw tenang saja

Law: Apa?!

Sabo: Urusai! biarkan Hana-chan melakukan apa yang ia inginkan! # nendang Law

Luffy: Baiklah Review dan Free Time selesai!Banyak-banyak review yaaa! Jaa~


	3. Chapter 3: admit or admire

Chap 3: Admit or admire?

* * *

One Piece milik Eiichiro Oda

When first love begin it's mine

* * *

"Luffy! Makan makananmu!" setelah kejadian Law yang menindihnya, membuat Luffy merasa ada yang aneh padanya, ia selalu mencoba untuk menenangkan degupan jantungnya ketika ia berada didekat Law, tapi apa yang ingin dia lakukan tidak membuatnya semakin tenang, otaknya tidak dapat melawan respon tubuhnya, membuatnya malu. Dan ia selalu berpikir jika yang ia lakukan itu salah, menyukai... ralat, mencintai seseorang yang sama sepertinya adalah sesuatu yang salah. Tapi Luffy tak bisa memungkiri, jika ia sangat senang berada di dekat Law, meskipun Law orang yang sangat dingin, tetap saja... tiba-tiba terdengar gebrakan meja didepannya yang membuat Luffy kaget dan tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Sanji sendiri menatap Luffy lurus, sedikit tajam, membuat Luffy risih.

"A-Ada apa Sanji?"

"Justru harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Ada apa denganmu Lu?"

"Aku... aku baik-baik saja"

"terus kenapa kau? Diam saja... biasanya kalau didepan mata ada makanan pasti langsung disikat!"

"Memangnya aku apa?!"

"Engga... Cuma nanya kan?! Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah... bengong aja dari tadi..."

"Aku-aku ti-tidak... hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?..."

"Umm... tidak... tidak ada apa-apa"

"Heh? Sigh~, Luffy kalu kau ada masalah beritau saja aku, kita kan teman... seorang teman harus membantu saat dalam kesulitan, kan?"

Mendengar itu dari Sanji, Luffy hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, ia berpikir, jika ia sangat beruntung mempunyai nakama yang sangat peduli dengannya. Setelah menghabiskan makan paginya ia langsung keluar dari kabin dan pergi ke dek untuk mencari Usoop dan Chopper untuk diajak bermain.

Sesampainya Luffy di dek, Luffy melihat Robin, Nami dan Koala sedang mengobrol sambil menyeruput minuman mereka, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, muka Koala dan Nami sangat serius. Sepertinya mereka sangat ahli dalam hal ngerumpi,pikir Luffy.

* * *

Nami,Robin, dan Koala POV

"Nami-san... sepertinya Luffy-kun sedang berbunga-bunga" ucap Koala

"Yayaya... aku tau... " jawab Nami dengan sedikit smirk

"Tapi sepertinya Luffy-san masih malu-malu" lanjut Robin

"Dan juga... Sabo-kun sepertinya berniat yang aneh-aneh deh" ucap Koala sedikit kesal

"hmm... ya aku setuju denganmu Koala-chan" jawab nami dengan adanya pertigaan di keplanya sambil mengngguk

"Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sabo-kun selanjutnya, ya? Ia sedikit susah ditebak jika sudah melakukan hal yang ia sukai!" lanjut Koala

"Yang penting kita harus melindungi Luffy-kun dari tangan jahil Sabo-kun" ucap Robin tegas

Normal POV

Luffy yang melihat teman-teman perempuannya sedang mengobrol,ia mendatangi mereka dan menanyakan keberadaan Usoop dan Chopper, Nami memberitau jika Usoop ada di ruangannya, dan Chopper ada di ruangan kesehatan. Luffy pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi untuk menemui Chopper.

* * *

Luffy POV

'Haish... apa sih yang sedang Nami, Robin dan Koala bicarakan... telingaku benar-benar terasa panas!'

Aku pun segera membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. Tapi apa yang aku temukan? Benar-benar pemandangan yang tidak enak! Kenapa aku harus bertemu ia sekarang? Rasanya aku benar-benar mau merutuki nasibku sampai aku-bisa-bertemu-Law-disini.

"Law apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucapku sedikit keras sambil menutupi wajahku yang sedikit merah.

"Apa? Ada yang salah?" ucapnya dengan ekspresi datar seperti tembok.

"Tidak... hanya saja sejak kapan kau di kapalku dan ada di ruang kesehatannya Chopper, Law?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit menyebalkan.

"Tanya saja sama Chopper-san" ucapnya datar(lagi), astaaaggaaaaaaaa, Law! Sejak kapan kau menyemen mukamu? Mukamu rasanya sama datarnya dengan tembok, tau!

Setelah mendengar itu aku pun langsung keluar dari ruang kesehatan untuk mencari Chopper,tapi entah kenapa ada yang menahan pergelangan tanganku,saat aku melihat kebelakang, Law memegang taganku dengan erat dan berkata "Jangan pergi... tetaplah bersamaku, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu" mendengar itu aku hanya bisa menunduk dan menuruti apa katanya. Jantungku serasa berdegup begitu kencang, apa Law merasakan apa yang aku rasakan juga? Tanyaku dalam hati. Tangan kirinya menarikku perlahan ke-kursi yang berada di sampingnya,setelah aku duduk, ia pun segera melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku. Entah kenapa suasana di dalam ruangan itu menjadi awkward, aku diam... dia diam, rasanya ruangan ini menjadi sunyi-senyap. Beberapa saat kemudian, Law membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Luffy... apa yang kau rasakan setelah kakakmu meninggal?" tanyanya sambil menatapku lurus walaupun demikian, sorot matanya sangat menenangkan.

"Maksudmu... Ace?" tanyaku. Ia hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan saja.

"Jika kau tau saja, Luffy... Cora-san... juga meninggal saat ia ingin mempertahankan nyawaku" ucapnya sambil menunduk miris. Mendengar itu aku pun langsung melihat kearahnya.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan... Kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti bagimu... itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah." Lanjutnya.

"Serasa cahaya dalam dirimu... keinginanmu, impianmu pasti langsung tersapu begitu saja..." Lanjut Law. Aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengngguk pelan.

"Tapi aku melihat kau masih membuanyai pilar yang yang kokoh untuk menahanmu dari kejatuhan itu. Kemudian fundamen yang ada pada dirimu itu sangat kuat, sifatmu yang sangat baik, walaupun kekanak-kanakan. Kau tau... aku sering mendengar dari teman-temanmu jika kau sangat egois, terutama jika sudah bertarung. Sewaktu aku melihatmu di Punk Hazard... aku mengerti suatu hal... jika kau takkan pernah memberikan jarak yang paling berbahaya kepada teman-temanmu... kau selalu saja yang berada di garis depan, agar teman-temanmu tidak kesulitan. " ucap Law sambil tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku sedikit tesentak mendengar itu. Bagaimana ia tau? Law benar-benar memperhatikan aku? Sebenarnya aku sedikit senang mendengar itu dari Law.

Tiba-tiba Law segera menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Mendekapku dengan erat. "Okashii yo ne. Anata no soba ni iru to, tottemo ochitsuku no. Maru de zutto mae kara no shiriai mitai ni"ucapku dalam pelukan Law. "Law...suki dayo" lanjutku.

Law POV

Aku segera menarik Luffy ke dalam erat. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangannya. Kehilangan Luffy. "Okashii yo ne. Anata no soba ni iru to, tottemo ochitsuku no. Maru de zutto mae kara no shiriai mitai ni"ucap Luffy dalam pelukanku. "Law...suki dayo" lanjutnya. Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tadi Luffy bilang... Aku tak percaya ini! "Luffy... Aku juga mencintaimu." Aku pun langsung mengecup bibirnya pelan. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Luffy... sangat."

Normal POV

Akhirnya Law melepaskan pangutannya dan kembali mendekap Luffy, yang didekap pun hanya bisa diam beribu bahasa. Luffy benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol tindakan dan pikirannya dengan benar. Law pun segera melepaskan dekapannya. Dan menaruh dahinya di dahi Luffy, menatap Luffy lembut. Rasanya Luffy sangat ingin meleleh, tubuhnya sangat panas. Ia sangat malu. Tapi perasaannya telah ia sampaikan,kan? Dan juga Law balas mencintainya membuat Luffy sangat senag. Law yang melihat Luffy hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Jujur saja, ia sangat kaget ketika Luffy memberikan pernyataan cinta seperti itu. Dari balik pintu ternyata Sabo mengupingi pembicaraan mereka.

"Law tenanglah... ini tak akan berjalan sesuai yang kau harapkan.. pasti banyak masalah di dunia ini,kan?" ucap Sabo sembari pergi dari tempatnya.

TBC

* * *

Nami: Yaaay~ saatnya Free Time dan balas Review

Robin: Bersamaku

Koala: Bersama aku juga

Robin: Terima kasih untuk Rune of Darkness yang setia mengikuti cerita ini

Koala: Author-san sangat kegirangan lho membaca Review dari anda, hehe

Nami: Yah, aku setuju... Sampai jingkrak-jingkrak lagi!

Robin: Author-san memang penuh kejutan, yah~ memang tidak aneh sih... karna di sekolahnya ia bisa lebih dari itu

Hanami(Tiba-tiba datang): Aloha minna-san! Saya akan menjawab Review dari Rune of Darkness... Arigatou untuk reviewnya! Sangat membantu. Saya juga minta maaf jika dalam chapter ini ada salah nulis dan bersangkutan dengan apapun yang salah. Saya juga senang mendapat Review seperti ini! Membantu saya mengoreksi kesalahan... Dan juga maaf sekali lagi jika ada yang salah, karna saya masih newbie... Aku deluan~ jaa~ _ (pergi lagi)

Koala: Ehh? Dia pergi lagi... isi Review-nya belum selesai lho!

Nami: Law... di r*** Sanji-kun? Aku tak bisa membayangkannya... jangan Sanji... kurang pas.

Robin: Oiya, Author-san juga sangat minta maaf jika minggu depan tidak bisa update cepat. Free Time dan Review kali ini kututup dengan, Jaa nee~


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble

"Maukah kau membantuku?"

"Aku tak akan pernah membiarkannnya direbut siapapun!"

"Ya.. aku mengerti"

"Arigato... untuk permintaan tolongmu aku sangat senang"

"Yah... Terima kasih kembali"

* * *

"Luffy... aku akan beli beberapa buku untuk aku baca... katanya Chopper-san juga mau ikut" ucap Robin sambil mengambil kaca matanya.

Luffy yang mendengar itu hanya balas mengangguk saja. Perasaan benar-benar tidak enak... tentang Law? Tidak... tidak mungkin... law sering menghabiskan waktunya di kapal Luffy, jadi Luffy pasti tau apa yang Law lakukan. Robin? Ga mungkin Robin itu kuat! Chopper? Dia terlalu manis untuk diculik. Sabo?... Ya! Pasti nii-chan-nya berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi! Lagi... Luffy hanya bisa memijit kepalanya pelan setelah memikirkan hal itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Robin pun segera mengambila tas-nya dan mendadahi sambil berlalu. Setelah Robin dan Chopper pergi Luffy segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera mencari Sabo, sesampainya di kapal Sabo, ia melihat nii-chan-nya aman-aman saja bersama Koala. Tidak ada yang janggal... hanya saja masih ada yang mengganjal dalam benaknya. Luffy segera menggelengkan kepalanya berharap hal yang ia pikirkan cuma khayalan... Sabo yang sadar atas kehadiran Luffy dan kepergian Luffy hanya bisa tersenyum penuh makna yang sulit dijelaskan.

* * *

Robin POV

Kota ini benar-benar ramai pikirku dalam benakku. Banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang. Dari anak-anak hingga orang dewasa. Chopper-san pun sangat senang, membuatku juga ikut senang. Tiba- tiba aku melihat seseorang dengan memakai jubah berjalan melewatiku, tapi aku mendengar sedikit desisannya, ketika ia berkata "Kau adalah milikku Luffy... tak ada yang bisa mengambil dirimu dariku... tidak ada yang bisa...". Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar itu... apa-apaan itu benar-benar...

"Chopper... aku pergi melihat tas dulu yang tetaplah disini jangan kemana-mana!"ucapku sedikit memerintah.

"Okeee! Robiiiin!" ucap Chopper dengan antusias.

Aku pun segera meninggalkan Chopper dan mengejar orang berjubah itu dari belakang. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti pada suatu bar, dan masuk ke dalam bar itu. Aku sadar, aku harus mengejarnya., segera memakai jaket yang kuikat pada pinggangku dan mengenakan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger manis di dahiku dan segera masuk kedalam bar itu. Setelah aku masuk ke bar itu, aku hanya bisa melihat pemandangan bergaya China-Jepang pada setiap ukiran pada bar itu. Benar-benar bar yang sangat indah, pikirku. Aku segera duduk di atas bantal ala Jepang dengan manis yang dekat dengan orang yang berjubah itu. Aku melihatnya duduk bersama seseorang sambil menyeruput sake-nya itu, ia melepaskan hoodie jubahnya dan memperlihatkan mukanya yang cantik... tunggu dulu... itu... Boa Hancock! Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Rasanya aku sedikit mengerti apa yang ia katakan waktu ia berpapasan denganku.

"Kau mengerti kan?" ucap orang yang duduk bersama dengan kaisar wanita itu.

"Sangat-sangat mengerti... kau bisa mempercayainya padaku." Balas Boa Hancock.

"Melepaskan jeratannya Law terhadap Luffy... ya kan? Sudah kubilang Luffy itu milikku seorang..." lanjut kaisar wanita itu dengan santai.

"Berusahalah semampumu" ucap orang yang bersama Boa Hancoock sambil pergi dari bar itu.

Aku yang sadar pembicaraan ini sudah selesai, aku segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan memutuskan kembali ke tempat Chopper berada. Sesampainya aku di tempat Chopper ia merutuk kasal karna aku terlalu lama. Dan aku hanya menjawab dengan kata-kata ngeles saja, jika tas-nya terlalu bagus jadi aku cukup lama melihat-lihat. Aku pun segera melanjutkan jalan-jalanku ke toko buku. Dan membeli beberapa buku, yang menurutku buku yang lumayan seru, Chopper-san sendiri terlihat membeli beberapa buku medis. Setelah selesai melihat-lihat di toko buku kami mampir di toko kue ntuk membeli beberapa kue yang kami sukai dan segera kembali ke kapal. Sebaiknya aku segera memberi tau luffy-kun untuk berjaga-jaga. Aku pun segera ke ruang makan untuk mencari Luffy. Aku melihat ia terduduk lemas di meja makan. Aku segera berjalan menemuinya untuk memberitau apa yang terjadi.

"Luffy..." panggilku

"Ya... ada apa Robin?" tanya luffy

"Boa Hancock ada disini" ucapku.

"Jadi?" tanya Luffy seperti anak-anak.

"Jadi... ia ingin merebutmu dari Law!" ucap-ku sedikit keras, mengagetkannya.

"A-apa?" teriak Luffy sedikit keras.

"kau harus beri tau Law untuk berhati-hati!" ucapku memperingatkan.

"Ya... aku mengerti." Ucap Luffy sambil berlalu pergi ke tempat Law.

* * *

"..."

Luffy POV

Arrrgggghhhh sudah aku duga nii-chan pasti melakukan yanag aneh-aneh! rutukku dalam hati. Nii-chan... nii-chan... teganya... teganya! aku benar- benar kesal! Law... aku belum siap untuk terpisah darimu... kau tau... tidak sekarang... tidak nanti... ucapku tidak tenang dalam hati. Aku segera memacu langkahku ke kapal Law. sesampainya ditempat Law... memang pemandangan yang kurang mnyenangkan yang aku dapat.

"Hancock apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucapku sedikit berteriak.

"Luffy... oh Luffy.. aku hanya ingin merebutmu dari biadap ini..." ucapnya dengan sedikit senang, mebuatku kesal.

"Kau tak berhak mengurusku! apalagi mengurus kehidupanku!" ucapku masih degan nada tinggi.

"Luffyyy... I really-really love you so much! kenapa kau tak bisa terima cintaku ini?" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eye-nya.

"Tidak Hancock! aku... tidak bisa bersamamu... maaf..." ucapku lemah.

"Kenapa? terus kenapa kau menerimanya?" sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Law tidak sopan.

"Karna... aku... menyukainya!" ucapku dengan sedikit berteriak, tak sadar jiga mukaku sudah merah padam.

Law yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengbelalakan matanya, sepertinya ia kaget... tapi... aku berbicara jujur kan? Hancock yang mendengar itu hanya bisa pergi sambil merutuk kesal. Teman-teman Law juga kaget , aku yang sadar berbicara sesuatu yang memalukan langsung meminta maaf. tapi... apa yang kudapatkan? Law... memelukku, menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah juga, dan berbisik padaku. "Luffy... I love you..." aku hanya bisa diam dan membalas pelukan eratnya. aku sangat senang dan juga malu saat bersama Law. Aku...

Chap 4 end?

Chopper: Saatnya free time dan balasan review minna!

Usoop: bersamaku disini!

Chopper: pertama, author sangat meminta maaf karena telat update! Dan juga maaf jika chap ini kurang panjang karena harus update malam. Besok harus sekolah lagi...

Usoop: kedua... Author sangat berterima kasih atas reviewnya... dari Rune of Darkness

Law : What aku di r***e sama sanji? Sanji kembali ke ibumu sana! * nendang Sanji ke Zoro . Lagipula Luffy belum habis, jadi... habisin dulu... ya... hehe

Luffy: -/- , apa maksud mu nee?

Chopper: sudah-sudah! Sampai berjumpa chapter berikutnya...

Usoop: JAAAA~


End file.
